Not so innocent
by rynhel
Summary: Natsu and Lucy went to a mission alone... what will happened in a steamy night together in the woods...


**As I promise! Here is the M rated Fiction, actually the credit is all to AngelXReaper**

**This is her whole idea; I just put some add-ons, Girl hope you don't mind and I remove some Lemon part, I'm sorry! Please don't get mad.**

**She and me do not own Fairy Tail. Belong to Hiro Mashima. **

* * *

"Ahh" Lucy said after she drinks her vanilla milkshake, she is savouring the peacefulness of the guild, sitting in her favourite stool in the bar. Lucy smiled and enjoyed her drink again. Then counted backwards...

"5...4...3...2...1..."

"LUCEEEE! LET'S TAKE A MISSION!" Natsu shouted as he smacked the double door of the guild.

Lucy sigh in frustration, of course Natsu destroyed the peacefulness of the guild again...

Natsu grinned as he walked to her. He bended down and unconsciously sniffed Lucy's hair.

Lucy didn't realize that Natsu was so close to her that when she turned around their lips met. At first they just so shocked to move away from each other, their eyes both widened as then they heard some loud cheers coming from their guild mates!

As then Lucy pushed Natsu away from embarrassment she turned around as she hides her very red face, Natsu touched his lips he could still feel and taste Lucy's lips there. But then Happy pops out of nowhere and said "Doiiikittteruuu" (they llliiike each otherrrr), with his menacing smile is covered by his paws as he teased the still awkward Natsu and Lucy. They are now both red as tomatoes and both said "URUSAI" to Happy.

That gained a giggles from Happy and the other members, as for Mira she fainted from the moment Natsu and Lucy's lips met. Some girl guild mates squeaked and squeal too.

The others just cheered them. But then after not seeing some more progress to the two, the cheers just died down and they went back to their own business. Natsu being dense as he is just rubbed the back of his head and thought about what so big deal of it 'Jeez it was just a kiss'

And then he remembered the reason why he went to the guild in the first place...

"LUCEE COME ON! LET'S GO ON A MISSION!" Natsu said and then he encircled his arms around Lucy's shoulder who is still blushing.

"H-Hai" Lucy said as then she stood up, and that makes Natsu released Lucy from the hug.

"I'll go inform the others, while you pick the mission in the board" Lucy said.

Natsu still puzzled just nodded and went to the mission board direction.

Lucy first went to Gray who is busy eating his shave ice.

"Gray, let's go on a mission now with the team,"Lucy said.

Gray stopped eating and looked at Lucy, "Oh Lucy, congrats to you and flame head, and a mission? Sorry but I'll pass, I have a date with Juvia today" he actually admitted that!

Lucy just blushed again and said. "Oh come on, it was just an accident"

Gray chucked but then he stop instant as he saw how Lucy's blushing face is gone and replaced by a teasing one "Okay... just don't make us see Juvia with a swollen stomach"

And that then make Gray turn to blush!

Lucy giggled and walked over to Erza who is eating her favourite strawberry cheese cake.

"Amm.. ano Erza, sorry to disturb you but can you come to a mission with us?" Lucy politely asked.

Erza looked at her "Lucy it's you, congrats that kissing scene is as sweet of this cake, but I'm sorry, I have an errand to do today,"

Lucy just blushed again and looked at the scarlet woman "It was just an accident Erza, hmmm, and does by the errand you mean a date with a certain blue haired guy?" Lucy teased Erza. Erza just blushed. She is actually going out with him.

Lucy giggled again as walked back to Natsu who finished picking a mission.

"So Luce? Where are the others?" Natsu asked, as he was holding the poster of their mission.

"They are busy because they have dates. So they can't come, how about Happy?" Lucy asked.

"He has a date with Charle too" Natsu said then handed her the poster and Lucy read it aloud.

**Mission: I need you to capture some bandits.**

**There is a bandit called Black Moon who has stolen a precious treasure to me so please help me capture them.**

**Reward: 200,000J**

**Town: Horgoen.**

**Client: The Mayor of the town.**

"So what do you think Luce?" Natsu asked her after she read the poster.

"I don't know Natsu this might a bit hard for the two of us?" Lucy said.

"Booo~ Luce, that isn't true I can handle them while you can use your keys to trap them." Natsu even smacked his fist in his hands.

"Ohh Okay fine..."Lucy just agreed.

aNd went to Mira who finally recovered, to record the mission.

* * *

So Natsu and Lucy went to a mission alone, Natsu having some motion sickness refuse to use any train or transportation! And that will take 3 days to reach the town. Natsu offer Lucy to do it in a match, but Lucy knowing Natsu who will do everything just not to lose a match just declined the offer. And just sighed and just agreed to walk.

But then they needed a camp for the night, at first before the sun set down Lucy and Natsu looked for place to sleep, but alas the Hotel owners and inns kicked them out! For Natsu has some bad record in destroying them! So they had no choice but to camp in the woods. Natsu volunteered to look for some dried woods for their camp fire.

Lucy who was a little upset she decided to take a little walked and found a lake. Lucy didn't think twice the lake looks so inviting, she decided to take a deep...

Natsu accidentally reached the lake area and saw Lucy skinny dipping in the lake! Natsu don't know but then the dragon hormone kicked in him, hard he dropped all the woods he has gathered. And instantly kissed Lucy!

Lucy is enjoying the natural heat of the lake when she heard a noise in her backside; she turned around and found herself kissing Natsu! It happened all of a sudden! At first she was shocked and tried to pushed him away but after a second she found out that she really like his hot kisses and kissed Natsu back in the same intensity.

Natsu bit Lucy's lower lips he was asking for her permission. Lucy gladly obliged and opened her lips and let Natsu's tongue inside, he used his tongue to search Lucy's mouth and Lucy's wanted to do the same to his, at first they both fought for dominance and after a minute the finally get the hang of it and swapped each taste and then Natsu, raised his hands to cupped Lucy's breast and massaged it...carefully then he let go of Lucy's lips and travelled his kisses to her cheek to her neck and to the collarbone...

Lucy moaned makes Natsu eagerly wants to continue he was doing. He pinched one of Lucy's pink crown, hard and captured her lips again. After a minute they broke the kiss and Natsu then looked at Lucy's face.

Lucy's face was so red, they are both wet.( they are still in the lake GREENMINDED?Haha)

Natsu neared his lips to Lucy's ear and whispered "Do you still want to continue this Lucy?"  
Lucy at first hesitates but she was been dreaming this for ages now... and then she answered "Yes"

Natsu grinned and then lifted Lucy bridal-style, he placed her in the dry cloths of her in the grass, and then he as they lay down Natsu came back from where they left off.

Lucy moaned as Natsu suck and massaged her breast hard. Lucy moaned again and Natsu felt something inside him clicked! Natsu's eyes begin to glowed and his sharp canine teeth become sharper that the usual! Lucy didn't notice anything as then she felt how Natsu pinned her in the grass and then he groaned. He moved to Lucy's neck and started to give her some butterfly kisses, Lucy giggled at first then Natsu bit her! Lucy screamed in pain and her tears starts to form in the corner of her eyes...

After Natsu stopped biting her he licked the blood clean, then he swallowed it.

"N-Natsu? W-What are you d-doing?" Lucy asked. She was still shocked and kind felt scared.

Natsu chucked and said "Marking you as my mate...Silly" Lucy blushed in every red colour you can imagine and "You are now my mate and only mine Luce..." Lucy smiled and kissed Natsu. Totally forgotten of the fear she had. While his tongue was fighting with Lucy, Natsu's one hand moved to her opening and he used his middle finger to play with her bud...

Lucy at first shudder, but later on her mind became blank as when Natsu starts to insert it in her, while his thumb replaced the previous position of his middle finger...

He played and moves it in and out to Lucy, and then after some stroked he felt his eyes glowed again and added three more! Lucy was at first was so shocked of that sudden attacked of Natsu! She wrapped around Natsu's neck and gripped in his salmon hair... She complained about how it felt but Natsu keep slamming and pinching her clit and she can't help but felt pleasure and pain at the same time! And then she reached her climax!

Natsu remove his fingers as he felt Lucy's breathing came back to normal state...

He then brought it to his mouth and took a taste of it he growled and finished it clean and said...

"Delicious" with his husky voice..

Lucy can't help but be arouse again and then said. "Natsuuu~ why am I the only naked here?"

Natsu sheepishly smiled to Lucy and started to stripped himself, until his last piece of it...

Lucy found herself staring at his big member... "Ooki-te" (It's big) Lucy can't help but say.

Natsu position himself at her entrance and set himself above her, between her open legs he looked at Lucy's face and asked "Are you ready Luce?" Lucy take a deep breath, nod and answered "Yes, take me Natsu, I'm only yours"

Natsu at first rubbed his members head in Lucy's wet opening to tease her, and then he eased himself inside her inch by inch...

Lucy bit her lower lips to refrained herself from moaning very loud.

Natsu groaned as he felt how Lucy gripped his member inside her tight inside. He stopped moving and waited Lucy to get used to his size...

He also did everything to make Lucy felt relax...

He first move fast but then he saw Lucy tears forming in her eyes... he slowed his pace and waited for Lucy to get used...

After some pounding Lucy begged Natsu to go faster...

Natsu obliged and pumped Lucy faster...

"Natsu harder..." Lucy said in her aroused voice...

Natsu pushed himself harder as he gripped on Lucy's waist...

Lucy encircled her leg's in his back..

"Natsu...Hmmm" Lucy said as she is nearing her release...

Sexy pants and moans are only heard in their direction...

"Natsu! I'm going to!"

Lucy's nails scratched against Natsu "Luce!" Natsu roared

One last thrust and they both came...

They both pants and waited for their heart beats back to normal...

And Natsu then rolled over to Lucy's side. His eyes changed back to onyx and steady their breathing...

"Luce.." Natsu then called her.

Their chest are still rising and falling..

"Hmmm?"

"Aishitteru..."( I love you)

Lucy's form as smiled and cuddled him "Aishitteru masu... Baka"(I love you too... idiot)

"Well we better clean ourselves then" Natsu lifted Lucy again in bridal style and jumped through the lake!

Then Natsu made a camp fire to dry their clothes.

The next day they decided to use the train and immediately went to finish the mission!

They captured the thieves and get the full payment and excitedly went back home to Magnolia and told everyone the good news!

* * *

**There you have it...**

**I'm sorry if I hurried the last part though I'm soooo hungry now.**

**I haven't eaten anything yet...**

**Hehe**

**Ja'!**

**Review?**


End file.
